


Get Dressed, You're My Date To A New Life

by cssc201



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, F/M, Ghost Heather Chandler, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cssc201/pseuds/cssc201
Summary: JD breaks into Veronica's room at 2 A.M., forcing her into his car and taking her captive, but he accidentally leaves behind a few important clues that Heather Duke and Heather McNamara need to figure out if they ever want to see Veronica again.





	1. He's In My Room...

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is basically just setup for the actual stuff. This story happens after Chandler, Kurt and Ram die, but before JD tries to blow up the school. There will be Ghost Chandler, but not Ghost Kurt or Ram.

Veronica was floating. Westerberg High became just a dot in her peripheral vision, then Sherwood faded into a smudge of trees and silver, then Ohio did, then the world. Then her bubble popped, and she fell, and hit the ground as the sound of someone shouting drove a needle through her dream-bubble. 

“Veronica!” 

She cracked her eyes open, groaning. 

“What, Heather? It’s like 2am and I have three tests tomorrow. Let me sleep.” 

She closed her eyes again, starting to slip back into rest, when Heather shook her back awake. 

“Oh my god, Heather, leave me alone… ‘m tired.” 

“JD is going to be here in like five minutes. Trust me, you’re gonna want to be wide awake for this.” 

Veronica bolted upright, almost hitting her head on her headboard in the process. 

“Oh my god, what’s he done now?” 

Heather cackled, stepping backwards into the shadows. 

“You’ll see.” 

Veronica rushed over to the corner. Heather was gone, and with her Veronica’s last hope of figuring out what the hell JD was up to. Nothing good happened at 2 am on a school night, especially not when a certain psychopathical, trenchcoat-touting boy was involved. 

Something banged against the window, and in milliseconds Veronica had bolted back under her covers, pulling them to her chin. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep JD would leave her alone. 

Her window lock snapped, and she heard a thud of feet against her floorboards. She whimpered, as JD walked over to her bed. 

“Oh, good, Veronica, you’re already up!”, he sang. 

Veronica curled under her covers more, willing him out of her bedroom. He yanked her blankets off of her, pulling her into his lap. 

“You can’t hide from me, Veronica,” he murmured into her ear, as he began rubbing her back. 

Veronica squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry. She wanted him to stop touching her, his touch felt like thousands of tiny spiders swarming against her skin, and made her want to throw up. JD cupped her cheek, tilting her head up, forcing her to look in his eyes. He regarded her for a few seconds, then set her down on the bed. 

“Get dressed, Ver. We’re going in ten minutes.” 

Veronica’s chest tightened. 

“School doesn’t start for six hours, JD,” she choked out. 

JD narrowed his eyes at her. 

“Get dressed and don’t ask questions, Veronica.” 

On autopilot, Veronica got up and picked out an outfit, one that Heather Chandler would have crucified her for even owning, but one that would be comfortable and not draw attention to herself. She had a feeling she would need that today. 

JD continued to watch her as she undressed, threw the outfit on, and grabbed a coat from her drawers. He pointed to the bed, and Veronica sat down

“Wait here, and don’t move off this bed or you’ll regret it.” 

Veronica crawled back under her covers, curled into the fetal position and buried her head in the pillow. She heard JD walk out of the room and come back a minute or two later. She lifted her head long enough to see him go to her closet and start throwing her clothes in the bag. Veronica tried to relax, but her mind kept racing. Clearly he intended to move her somewhere. He almost certainly had a gun or another weapon with him, and even if he didn’t, he was much stronger and bigger than her and could easily overpower her if she cried out for her parents or the neighbors, or tried to run- he was between her and the door, and the window was closed now and was too hard to open, and too high off the ground. She had nothing she could hit him with, and it was likely to not work super well- all it would do would anger him- and she definitely didn’t want to get him angry. She could try begging- but it wouldn’t change his mind at all. If anything, it would make him more likely to kidnap her. 

She spotted her diary and pen on her nightstand, and she grabbed them. On the last page, she scribbled “Goodbye, I love you- Veronica” hopefully this was enough tip off her parents that she had left unwillingly, but it wouldn’t mean total hell if JD happened to notice it. She tucked it under her pillow, praying a silent prayer that her parents happened to look there. 

By the time she was done with her note, JD had filled two of the tote bags, and was allotting her a few books with the leftover space in the third, having already raided her closet and her bathroom. He came back over to the bed, pulling Veronica out from the covers, up to a sitting position, and drawing her to his side.

“Ready, Ver?” 

Veronica made eye contact with him, flinching at the demented look in his eyes. 

“C-can I s-s-say g-good-b-bye t-to m-my p-p-parents first?” 

She had never stuttered before, but hell, there’s a first time for everything. 

JD tore another page out of the back of her diary. 

“I’ll write a note.” 

Veronica peeked over his shoulder, as he wrote “To Mom and Dad- I ran away. Please don’t come looking for me, I’ve made a better life for myself. Goodbye forever, Veronica Violet Sawyer.” 

Veronica shuddered with the thought of her parents thinking that this note would be the last thing their only child would say to them, but she was too scared to speak up. 

JD ripped the note from her diary, setting it on her nightstand and throwing her diary into one of the tote bags. He grabbed all three in one hand, then motioned Veronica to follow her. With a lingering look on her childhood bedroom, and her past life, she followed JD out to his car, holding her fleece blanket off of the top of her bed. 

JD’s car was parked a couple of houses down. He threw the tote bags in his trunk, then guided Veronica into the backseat, wrapping her in the blanket she carried with her and buckling her in. He handed her a disposable water bottle and a baggie of pretzel sticks for a snack, kissed her forehead, and then got into the driver’s seat.

Veronica heard the locks click, then he started the car, and started to drive out of Sherwood. She was too tired to figure out a way to escape, and eventually, the swaying of the car lulled her to sleep.


	2. A Meeting With An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but there'll be one soon with the other Heathers, I promise.

Veronica woke up with a start. Her alarm hadn’t gone off, and now she had to rush to be ready for school by the time Heather picked her up. She bolted upright, only for someone to push her back down onto her bed. 

“Calm down there, Ver. There’s no rush.” 

The entire night came rushing back to Veronica, in a horrible wave of fear. JD lay down next to her, pulled her against her, and started stroking her hair, whispering into her ear.

“It’s okay, Ver, you’re okay. You’re safe, and I’m going to take good care of you.”

That made her even more upset, and she started to cry. JD wiped away her tears, and rubbed her back, and finally she stopped just because she was exhausted and she had no more tears left to cry. She turned away from him, and pretended to fall back asleep, just so he would leave her alone. 

Sure enough, he left the room, turning off the light and locking at least two or three locks on the door behind him. Veronica rolled onto her back, looking around. The room is pitch-black, but she thinks that she’s in a basement.

She slipped out of bed, feeling her way to the door and turning on the light. The room was mostly bare. There’s a tension rod on one wall with most of her clothes and some of JD’s hung up. There’s a shelf with a few of her things in it, and she could see a bathroom with the door propped open. She realized all of a sudden that she was about to wet her pants. 

She stumbled over to the bathroom, and as she closed the door and turned around she saw Heather Chandler perched on the counter, grinning at her. 

Once Veronica came down from her panic attack, she acknowledged her dead friend. 

“Heather, what the fuck? Why didn’t you stop this?” 

Heather shrugged. 

“There wasn’t really anything I could do.” 

Veronica stared her down, turning on the pleading eyes. Heather held eye contact with her for at least ten seconds, then broke away with a huff. 

“Fine, I’ll go try to rescue you. But I’m not speaking at your funeral.” 

Heather Chandler vanished, and Veronica sat down on the toilet, overcome with emotion. Maybe she would finally be rescued- or maybe her last beacon of comfort would disappear forever and she would die here, in an unfurnished basement she might never get to see out of again.


	3. Heather and Heather: Super Sleuths

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Heather McNamara looked over at Heather Duke, biting her lip. 

“What if Veronica’s not here, Heather?” 

Heather Duke sighed in annoyance. 

“Why wouldn’t Veronica be at her own house?”

Heather McNamara crossed her arms over her chest, as Veronica’s front door swung open, revealing Veronica’s mom, hair frazzled and a haunted look in her eye, looking over the two girls. She gestured the two inside, and shut the front door behind them. 

“Uh, hi, Mrs. Sawyer. Um, we haven’t seen Veronica for a few days, and we wanted to check up on her to make sure she’s okay. Is she in her room?” said Heather Duke. 

Veronica’s mom drifted off into her head, staring blankly at the wall above the two Heathers, who exchanged confused looks. 

“Um, Mrs. Sawyer-” 

Veronica’s mom snapped back into herself, and shook her head, opening the front door again. 

“Veronica’s gone. She ran away, and she’s not going to come back.” 

“Can we maybe go look around in her room a little, then?” 

 

Veronica’s mom searched for a reason to say no, but failing in that, she nodded. 

“All right, I suppose. Ten minutes.” 

Duke pulled McNamara up the stairs, and they ran down the hall to Veronica’s room. Both girls gasped at the sight of the room, which, while normally as immaculate as a museum, was trashed. Most of her clothes were gone, and the ones that were left were strewn around the floor. Her bed was missing her favorite blanket, and the sheets were balled up on top of the bed. Her backpack and binder, which Veronica prided on being perfectly color-coded, spilled papers all over the floor. 

McNamara sat down on Veronica’s bed, putting her head in her hands, and taking a few deep breaths. She folded her hands in her lap, then looked up at Duke.

“Veronica would never leave her room like this, Heather.” said McNamara. 

Duke nodded, and as she did, her eyes fell on a piece of paper on Veronica’s nightstand, with writing on it. She picked it up and sat down on Veronica’s bed, squinting at the chicken-scratch handwriting. 

To Mom and Dad- I ran away. Please don’t come looking for me, I’ve made a better life for myself. Goodbye forever, Veronica Violet Sawyer. 

“That… that isn’t Veronica’s handwriting. Not even close.” Duke said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

Both girls sat in silence for a few minutes, until McNamara remembered their agreement with Veronica’s mom and checked her watch. 

“It’s been more than ten minutes, Heather. We promised Mrs. Sawyer, remember?” 

Duke sighed, and set the note back on the nightstand. 

“Alright, let’s go. Let’s swing by Blockbuster, and we can have a movie night at my house.” 

The two Heathers left, and as Heather Duke was starting up her Jeep, the image of a suitcase back in Veronica’s room with the initials VLS flashed through Heather McNamara’s mind.


End file.
